In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system or LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced) system, antennas of a base station (eNodeB) are arranged in a 3-sector or 6-sector ULA (Uniform Linear Array) antenna pattern.
The 3-sector antennas are arranged as illustrated in FIG. 1. Each of the three sectors 1, 2, and 3 has a coverage of 120 degrees and a plurality of beam antennas are arranged in each sector. These antennas are the same in horizontal directivity, which is shown in the center of the coverage of the corresponding sector. A cell to which the base station belongs is divided into three fixed sectors. A user measures RSRP (Reference Signal Receiving Power) and selects, as a service sector, one of the sectors which is of the strongest RSRP, that is, of greatest scale and best signal quality. The user performs channel estimation of channel state information of the service sector of the best channel quality, quantizes the channel state information of the service sector of the best channel quality by PMI (Precoding Matrix Indicator) and CQI (Channel Quality Indicator) and sends the result to the base station. In each sector of the base station, an algorithm such as PF (Proportional Fairness) or RR (Round-robin) is used to determine the priority order of uses in the sector and data is transmitted to a user of the highest priority.